Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electrical cable assemblies for use with high speed serial data, and more particularly, to small form-factor pluggable modules for connecting to electrical connector receptacles.
A small form-factor (SFP) module is inserted into an electrical connector receptacle and connects to a host connector which is soldered to a circuit board. The module typically includes a transceiver for either copper or fiber optic based network systems. Conventional connector receptacles may be comprised of one or two pieces. The one piece receptacle or the bottom of the two piece receptacle may be soldered to the circuit board using multiple solder pins, or may utilize press fit pins to attach the receptacle to the circuit board. The one and two piece receptacles define an internal space into which the module is inserted. A mechanical locking mechanism engages and holds the SFP module in place.
To remove the module from the receptacle, the locking mechanism must be disengaged. Several implementations have been used to disengage the locking mechanism. For example, a lever, push bar, and the like may be attached to the bottom or the top of the module. The lever may then be turned or pushed downward away from the top of the module to disengage the locking mechanism. Alternatively, a button may be located on the bottom of the module and pushed inward toward the back of the module to release the locking mechanism.
Conventional receptacles contain, one or more “kickout” springs typically located at the rear of the receptacle which apply a force against the module. When the locking mechanism is disengaged, the force induced on the module by the kickout spring is intended to assist in the removal of the module from the receptacle. Unfortunately, after multiple ejections of the module, conventional kickout spring designs often are unable to provide a sufficient force to overcome the friction and mating force of the ground contacts electrically engaging the module and receptacle. Therefore, the implementations described above may also require pulling the module from the receptacle while actuating the release mechanism.
For modules incorporating a lever, more space is required to actuate the levers. Multiple modules are often plugged into receptacles mounted close together in the same area. For example, in “belly-to-belly” or stacked designs, modules are mounted side by side and on opposed sides of the same circuit board. Therefore, the bottom, or belly, of a first transceiver is separated by the circuit board from the bottom of another transceiver. Multiple circuit boards with transceivers mounted belly-to-belly may be mounted within a chassis in a vertical or horizontal stacked configuration. Therefore, in designs utilizing belly-to-belly implementations, insufficient space may make difficult or even prevent the use of modules having levers that are pushed upward or downward. Additionally, the levers comprise more than one part and contain moving parts, such as a hinge, and may be difficult to manufacture and assemble. The complexity and moving parts contribute to a higher failure rate over the lifetime of the module as the module is ejected multiple times.
A need exists for a mechanism to disengage the SFP module from the receptacle that is easy to manufacture, assemble and operate, and which experiences a low rate of failure with repetitive use. It is an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.